1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet aligning apparatus in a sheet feeding apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional image reading apparatuses provided in copying machines, facsimile apparatuses, and the like, a sheet feeding apparatus for feeding a sheet to the image reading apparatus is provided. As an example of such a sheet feeding apparatus, there is proposed an automatic document feeding apparatus (ADF) for supplying a sheet of document to a document reading portion.
In such an ADF, a user is required to set documents on its document supporting stand with their leading edges being aligned when the documents are to be read.
However, when the documents are to be set with their leading edges being aligned, all the leading edges of the documents cannot be always aligned in the event that documents with different sizes are contained in a bundle of documents. In such cases, problems of jam, confused sheet feeding order, and the like are likely to occur when the documents are separated and fed out one-by-one. Further, when magnetic ink characters, such as MICR, are written on a document, the relative positional relationship between the reading portion and the magnetic ink character cannot be maintained under a preferable condition if the aligning condition is inappropriate. Accordingly, the problem of inaccurate reading is liable to occur.
Therefore, the user is required to align the documents while confirming sizes of documents in the bundle of documents to prevent the above-discussed problem. Such aligning operation of documents is, however, troublesome, and it is possible that the user will forget such aligning operation.
Conventionally, banks, for example, are equipped with an aligning apparatus in which a bundle of checks, which exemplifies a bundle of sheets, is placed in an erect posture, and aligning and setting operation of the bundle of checks is performed by vibrating it.
FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate the construction of such an aligning apparatus. In FIGS. 9 and 10, reference numeral 20 designates a main body of the apparatus including therein a vibrating unit (not shown). Reference numeral 23 designates a stand for supporting a bundle of checks 13 thereon. Reference numeral 22 designates a connecting rod one end of which is connected to the vibrating unit of the apparatus main body 20, and the other end of which is connected to the supporting stand 23. Reference numeral 21 designates an operation switch. Upon depressing the switch 21 after the checks 13 are put on the supporting stand 23, the vibrating unit of the apparatus main body 20 vibrates the supporting stand 23 through the connecting rod 22.
When the supporting stand 23 vibrates in such a manner, the checks 13 are continuously hit against alignment faces 24 and 25 of the supporting stand 23. The alignment face 24 is comprised of a wall face of the supporting stand 23, and serves to align the side face of the bundle of checks 13. The alignment face 25 is comprised of a bottom face of the supporting stand 23, and serves to align the bottom face of the bundle of checks 13. The bundle of checks 13 is hence aligned with the alignment faces 24 and 25.
Accordingly, even when the bundle of checks 13 containing checks with different sizes is placed on the supporting stand 23, aligning operation of the individual checks 13 with the alignment faces 24 and 25 can be preferably achieved. Further, air gaps can be generated between the checks during the check aligning operation, and hence the checks 13 can also be loosened.
Therefore, if the sheet feeding apparatus is equipped with the above-discussed aligning apparatus, documents can be assuredly aligned. When the user is to place the documents in such a sheet feeding apparatus, there is no need to align the individual papers and the productivity can be largely increased. No sheet feeding apparatuses equipped with aligning apparatuses can be so far located, and no prior art documents in connection therewith can be hence found.
When such an aligning apparatus is to be provided in a sheet feeding apparatus, there are fears that the document be badly fed in its paper feeding mechanism, and troubles occur in the event that vibration is excessive during the document aligning operation.
Accordingly, the sheet feeding apparatus needs to be constructed such that its sufficient rigidity can be secured and adverse influences due to its vibrating motion can be prevented. However, when the sheet feeding apparatus is constructed in such a manner, its size and cost are likely to increase.